redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Wearet
Should this page be about the species "Wearet", or the characater: "The Wearet"? I would suggest splitting the article into a species and a character... what does everyone think of that? Thanks! ''--Lord Mactalon 18:16, 18 May 2008 (UTC)'' :This page is for the Mattimeo character, however it discusses the species too. --LordTBT Talk! 20:23, 18 May 2008 (UTC) If it's called the Wearet, why would it be a cross between a Weasel and a Stoat? Wouldn't that be a Weat or a Storel, not a Wearet? It seems rather obvious that it would be a weasel-ferret. -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 16:56, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, really. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 16:59, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Are we gonna explain the differences between the Wearet and Kharanjul? THey used to be on here and I think they were useful-Segalia Riverstorm Beware 'cause I'm about to go into fullblown Bloodwrath! 19:55, June 1, 2010 (UTC) When did it say it was a stoat-ish mix in Mattimeo? -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 00:12, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :Not sure which edition of the book you have but it is 1 page before Ch. 47. -- LordTBT Talk! 00:40, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I see. Thank you! It is a bit ironic that it's a Wea''ret, yet it is said to be ferrety-stoaty. Odd. -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 00:46, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Should this article have the Loamhedge Character category too, since it has a Loamhedge character?--The Wild One Today is a good day to die! 22:37, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :The Loamhedge character has his own article. -- LordTBT Talk! 23:20, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Appearances Isn't he mentioned in ''Loamhedge by Kharanjul''? The Fivemole Burr Aye, Gurt Zurrs!! 01:53, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :I couldn't find a reference. -- LordTBT Talk! 02:42, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Do they say Kharanjul is a descendant of the great Wearet? Or are all the vermin descended from Malkariss' followers, thus making the only possible ancestor? The Fivemole Burr Aye, Gurt Zurrs!! 02:47, May 23, 2012 (UTC) The Wearet from the TV show looks like half T-rex, half cow.--Alderjack the Treescamp (talk) 03:25, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Since there are 2 Wearets, they should have their own category.--Alderjack the Treescamp (talk) 03:28, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Why is he under single species? The two wearets couldn't be the same one, could they? Haaaaaaaawm (talk) 20:45, April 28, 2015 (UTC) :A category for 2 characters is wasteful. Does someone need to navigate there to find the other Wearet, when each are mentioned on each others' page? -- LordTBT Talk! 22:59, April 28, 2015 (UTC) There are only 2 eagles to a category, as with 2 ospreys, 2 geese and 2 goshawks. There is only 2 members to all these. Why not with the Wearet?--Alderjack the Treescamp (talk) 19:39, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ::I would think it's because the Wearet is an exclusive species; that is, one invented by Brian Jacques... one example of which doesn't actually have a name. (Tuûr!) 05:24, May 24, 2015 (UTC)